


yore fic

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Vore, yorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was peer pressured into writing this abomination





	yore fic

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just behaved!” Adam yelled as he and Blake clashed swords. Suddenly, the clopping of hooves could be heard.

 

“I’ll save you Blake! Beehaw!” Yorse said, jumping onto to Adam and trampling him with her hooves. “Come on Blake, let’s finish him together!”

 

“Right,” Blake nodded, and she proceeded to vore his lower half while Yang vored his upper half, finishing him off once and for all. 

 

“Mmmm, tasty,” they both said.

 

Later, they went out on a date to celebrate voring Adam. Soon their trans lesbian friend, Sun Wukong, came along with their meals.

 

“Here’s your dorito salad, my ladies,” Sun said, setting a big bowl of dorito salad between them.

 

“Thank you, Sun,” Yorse said, as she began to dig in.

 

“I heard you vored Adam!” Sun said. “Are you gonna vore Blake too?”

 

“She’s NOT voring me,” Blake said, “And I’m NOT voring her. We’re voring EACH OTHER.”


End file.
